The Millers' house
by Ariella Jones
Summary: Still Beatings sequel. Belle is finally free of her abusive dad . But as luck would have it, her dad left behind a few friends. Will she be safe without John there to protect her? Or will her dad get his wish? Kayla is trying to get Belle happy again, trying to get her back to normal. What if Kayla's ideas, are the very things that get her caught up in a whole new web of lies?
1. Missing John

**The sequel is finally up! I hope everyone likes it. It takes place about a month after Annabelle leaves Forks. If you haven't read Still b=Beating yet, you should probably read it before this, otherwise you won't fully understand the story. ~Ariella Jones.**

I can't relate to the people I'm related too. Or what's left of them I guess. Clearly, my dad and I never got along or saw eye to eye, not after my mom died anyways, but now, it's just me, Lily, Kelly, and Amy. I don't even dream of ever relating to granny, and grandpa. My cousin, Blake, is also staying with my grandparents, but even the two of us don't connect the way we used too. It's not like I haven't tried, or maybe I haven't really put much effort into anything lately, much to Kayla's dislike.

It used to be so easy, I could click instantly with almost anyone, but ever since I had to leave John, I've been depressed, and have barely spoken to anyone, Kayla included. Even now, it's nearly noon and I'm just laying in bed, hidden underneath the sky blue fabric withe white polka dots of my down comforter. Sunlight streams through the window, it's so unlike Forks here in Orlando. We've been here for a month. John and I have been doing everything that we can to stay in touch, email, skype, phone calls, texting, even old fashioned letters. Kayla and granny both think it's all just a little overboard, but grandpa agrees with me and thinks it's sweet. It's still not the same as _actually_ seeing John though. Skype's images aren't always crystal clear. Oh what I'd give to see hm in person once more...

"Rise and shine Belly!" Kayla calls cheerfully as she opens the door and walks into my small room. I groan , "Go away Kayla, I'm not in the mood." I'm facing the lilac colored walls and when I don't hear her leave, I sit up and turn to face her. She's frowning and sits down beside me on the bed, smoothing out the wrinkles before actually sitting.

"Anna," she sighs, "You're _never_ in the mood anymore." She continued disapprovingly.

"So?" I ask half heartedly. I don't see the point in doing anything, the highpoint of my day is mine and John's daily skype call. Or whenever he'll text me randomly throughout the day.

"So, do you remember what we talked about?" Vaguely I remember promising Kayla something, but I don't remember what.. She raises an eyebrow when I don't imediately reply, "I guess not then. Tom Miller, you remember him right?" She pauses and waits for my reply. I nod and she smiles briefly before continuing, " He's coaching the girl's varsity soccer team this season, you promised me you'd try out." Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I played soccer my freshman and sophmore year at our highschool, I played up until the move to Forks. While I was gone Tom Miller replaced Kristie Gregory as girl's varsity coach. Tom used to live next door to me when my mom was alive and we lived in our house on the beach here in Orlando, him and my parents were friends when I was little.

"About that..." I say, nervously biting my lip. I don't want to spend the remainder of my summer on long five mile runs,and getting yelled at by some soccer coach. I probably won't even play this upcoming season. Kayla shocks me by glaring harshly. I guess she didn't like my answer.

"No Annabelle. I won't take that anymore! Starting tomorrow we're _both_ going to be going to the summer practices." She said determinedly. Only a slight look of uncertainty was showing in her eyes, Kayla has never been atheltic, the fact that she's willing to do this with me, proves how far she's willing to go to fufill her promise to John, which was to keep and make me happy.

"_Your _going to go to tryouts?" I snort in disbelief, " _Kristie_ was a hard coach, from what I've heard on facebook, he's a _much_ tougher coach." I inform her. Her artifically brown eyes widen slightly before she regains her composure, "I don't care. What, are you afraid? star?" Kayla teased me. I roll my eyes, and sigh in defeat. I did promise after all.

"What time does practice start?" She squeals in delight, and claps her hands together the way Lily does when she watches Dora.

"Eight! Now, go and get showered and dressed, we're going to the mall. We, well I, need clothes and soccer gear." She commanded me. I just stared at her, so finally she pulled me to my feet and ordered me to go and take my shower and then get dressed.

"We leave in thirty minutes." She reminded me, after pushing me into the bathroom, once I was in the small cramped space, she slammed the door shut and went to go and wait for me in my room.

While I showered, I took some time to think about John. I remember the way he ate human food for me on our first date, the way he saved me from Gabe and Lucas, the way he avoided the subject when I asked him what happened to the two of them. _"We handled them,"_ He'd insisted, that's all I could ever get out of him on that subject. I remember our first kiss, and when he picked me and Kayla up at the pizza parlor on that rainy day. The same day Kayla found out about my home life. At the time I never questioned how he knew we needed a ride, but I guess Alice was behind that.

"Belle! What part about thirty minutes don't you understand?" Kayla demands from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I yell back, as I shut off the water. Today is the first day Kayla will have sucessfully gotten me to do something productive, even if that something is shopping. Tomorrow won't be any different, from now on we'll be going to practice early in the morning. This summer sucks. I miss John... So, so badly.


	2. Coach Miller

** Hey guys! Thanks for reading, this chapter just kind of starts getting everyone settled into Annabelle's new life, and getting settled. Anyways, here it is!**

Today is the first day of soccer practice, Kayla picked me up at 7:30 in her new car, a red mustang. Coach Miller told everyone to wear running shoes, and to bring all of our actual soccer gear in a bag. I remember last year's tryouts, Kayla won't last very long, as rude as it is for me to think that, I know that it's true. Kayla had her window down and the radio up, she was singing along softly and happily. The song on the radio is one of my personal favorites, I won't give up by Jason Mraz. Even though it's a song I love, I refuse to sing along like how Kayla is. Is John listening to this song on the radio too? It's a national station, and I can't help but wonder. He used to sing along too, mostly just while goofing around.

"We're here!" Kayla sang, parking and turning off the radio. I grumbled under my breath about how I don't want to be here, but she ignored me and just grabbed both of our bags from the trunk, I met her in front of the car where she handed me my smart water and bag.

I sigh, slinging my bag over my shoulder, "Let's get this over with."

Coach Miller paced in front of the group of around fifteen girls while we all waited on the end line, panting from the last run we did, which was one mile around the track. Periodically, throughout practice, he would blow his whistle, and no matter what we were doing at the sound of the whistle we had to take off and run four laps, then get back to whatever we were doing before.

He continued to bark orders, "Twenty push ups, then you girls can change back into your running shoes." We had put on our cleats for a brief drill and the last two miles were ran in full gear, which really wasn't too bad. So far we've ran a total of five miles, done thirty push ups, not counting this set, and done one soccer drill.

15, 16, 17, - "This bites." Kayla panted beside me, like I said, not the most athletic person. I nod and continue my push ups, almost done...

19, 20. Sucess. I'm the first one done, and so Tom, or as he perfers to be called,Coach Miller, walks over to me.

"Done already Jones?" I nod, I'm still a little out of breath from the last mile. He smiles, which completely contradicts his tone of voice when he starts talking to me, " Then stop laying around and go take off your gear!" He yells. I jump up imediately and jog over to my bag. I take a quick swig from my water bottle, and I'm soon joined by an old friend of mine, Reiley Stanson.

"Hi Annabelle." She says, plopping down onto the burning turf beside me. It's a hot day and the plastic turf is just as hot thanks to the shining sun. I nod as a greeting, "Reiley." We continue to strip off our shin guards in silence until we're joined by Alyssa Johnston, Emily Fields, and Jessica Danner. Jessica, Emily, Alyssa, and Reiley are some of my closest friends, besides Kayla. I haven't talked too or seen any of them since I moved to Forks.

"Why didn't you tell us you were moving back?" Reiley suddenly demands, she was always the blunt one of the group.

"Ri!" Jessica nudges her with her elbow as I tie my shoes.

"Why didn't you call me when I moved?" I answer her question with one of my own. These girls, along with Kayla, have been my friends for years, and not one returned my texts afer the move.

"What was the point?" She retorts, Reiley and I have always butted heads a little bit. My mom always said it was because we're both so stubborn.

Emily, always the peace maker, interrputed our arguement, "Guys we can talk about this later, at lunch, Tom is coming over here." She wipes sweat off her fore head and tightens her ponytail. We all call Coach Miller Tom behind his back, which he would kill us all for if he knew.

"Lunch?" I ask confused. Alyssa, Jessica, and Emily all give me a weird look. Reiley refused to meet my gaze.

"Told you she wouldn't come." She grumbled standing and jogging over to go talk to Kayla.

"Kayla said you both were coming, don't you remember how we use to go and get lunch after practices?" Emily explained. We all used to play together, not inlcuding Kayla who was the group's cheerleader at games, and after practice or early games we'd meet up for lunch.

"She never mentioned that." I said quietly, "But I'll come." I smile at her, and Emily's frown disappears. Tom yelled for everyone to come to the gate of the football stadium, where we practice on the turf field.

"We're going for our jog, the usual route Kristie took you guys on last summer. When we get back grab your stuff and go, practice will be over by then." Kayla jogged to my side and almost imediately began talking, "Good, a nice slow jog sounds good compared to sprinting the mile." She spoke, clearly relieved. I chuckled and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Kayla this 'jog' is four mile route." Her expression turned from relief to horrified in seconds.

"No!" She wailed, luckily Tom didn't notice. We started the run at a fairly fast paced jog. Kayla was panting by the time we made it to the end of the street. Which in her defense, was very long.

"Ooh look! A convience store, let's go hide in there until the team is done running!" She suggested joyfully, tugging on my elbow. I just shake my head and pick up the pace so that I'm running next to Tom. He nods in acknoweldgement of my presence.

He looked at me and as we ran said, "I use to know your parents." We ran side by side in silence for a long time, the group of female atheletes close behind.

Finally, I responded, "I know."

Finally practice had ended. My usual little group of friends, Kayla, Jessica,Emily, Reiley, and Alyssa, were all planning on going to a local diner. Kayla and I drove in silence, we didn't talk much, at first Kayla just complained about practice and said "Tom Miller can bite me. I am _never_ doing that run again!" She said this multiple times.

I'll fake happiness and joy throughout lunch, and then when I get home, I'll call John. He laughed and laughed when I complained about Kayla making me go shopping and try out for soccer, a sport I love, but just don't have the heart for right now.

"Bellerina?" Kayla suddenly asked, using yet another nickname she had came up with for me.

"What?" I look at her and she turned the radio, which was playing softly, off completely.

"You really miss him don't you?" She looked so concerned during this moment, shes looking at me the same way she did the first time she ever saw my bruises.

"Yes, yes I do." She nodded, no words were needed, she felt sorry for me.


	3. Rumor has it

**Sorry, this one is kind of short! But I'm busy most of the rest of this week, and wanted to update while I still have the chance!**

Alyssa was always the gossiper of the group. Right now the six of us are at Ed and Hal's, the diner Emily picked out for lunch. Alyssa had just finished spilling all the little details about what had happened while I was gone, the rest of the girls still seemed pretty shocked to see me, I hadn't told them I was coming, or told them when I got here. Alyssa leaned in, and motioned for the rest of us to do the same. Her dark brown eyes glistened with excitement before she finally spoke, " So," she began, clearly this is what she's been wanting to talk about all of lunch, "don't you guys think Coach is a little bit suspicious?" She nodded, seemingly answering her own question.

I saw nothing strange about him, but apparently Alyssa did, Emily seems to agree with me, she raised an eyebrow,"No, why?" Alyssa sighed like it was an ovibous answer, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Alyssa has always been dramatic, her and Kayla both.

"He used to be a doctor and now, all of a sudden, he's a soccer coach?" So he changed careers, it happens. I don't see the point in this...

I lean back so I'm sitting up regurlary, disrupting the secretive feel of the moment, " Maybe he got fired." I suggested, but Reiley shook her head, "No, he quit, in the beginning of July, my dad worked in the oncology ward with him." She briefly explained, looking directly into everyone's eyes but mine. Guess I'll have to get used to the cold shoulder.

Alyssa throws her hands up in the air, "Then why quit to become a soccer coach? For a highschool girl's team at that." She smiled as though this proved how she was right when she suggested that he's a little odd. Which, in a way, it does. Kayla turns in her seat so she's facing me, "Annie, didn't you use to live next door to him?" If anyone would remember that, it'd be Kayla. We've been friends since kindergarten, she knows more about me than anyone.

"Yeah, he moved across town when I was seven though. Why?" Emily looks at me curiously. Alyssa's smile grows even larger and slightly curious, "Why did he move?" Everyone leans in again, so that we're hovering over the table.

I shrugged," His wife couldn't have kids, I think it depressed them to live next to us." That was back when we were a happy family. This all was _way_ back in my past, before Kelly was even born. Then a mischievous look came into Alyssa's eyes, "Speaking of his wife..." Her voice trailed off, and she looked at each of us, trying to build the suspense.

"We're tired and sweaty, just spit it out already!", Reiley snapped. Alyssa leaned in even farther and whispered, " She's dead, rumor has it, he's why."


	4. Goodbye, via skype

**So tomorrow I'm going to try and update No Longer a Memory, it's been a while for either story because I've been toying around with an idea for an hunger games Twilight crossover, lame excuses aside, I'm sorry it's been so long! Although I wonder if I'm the only one who realizes how long it's been... Anyways, this one is kinda short, but has some sweet AnnabelleXJohn stuff.**

The rest of our time there at the diner, almost nobody spoke, an eerie silence had fallen upon our large group, the last time we had all been so quiet, and together, was at my mother's funeral. This was different, this was cold, calculating, no one knew quite what to make of this newfound knoweledge, if it is as a matter of fact true.

After we'd all said our goodbyes, Kayla drove herself and I home, she's staying the night tonight. Somehow, we'll figure out a way to make room for the two of us into my small bedroom at my grandparent's house. I'm having a hard time thinking of it as _my_ house. Now, Kayla was in the shower and I was in the middle of my daily skype call with John. We'd been talking for an hour already, and the clock on my wall shows that it's nearly ten fortyfive.

He smiled at me, "Whatever this whole mess with Tom Miller is,be careful," His tone is light, but I can tell he's being serious, I had just finished filling him in on Alyssa's gossip. He sighed, when I had no reaction.

"John, I just want to know what _really_ went down, I doubt he killed her," I reassure him, it's nearly killing him that he isn't here to protect me. He insists that someone needs too. A blur streaked across the laptop's screen interrupting the pristine picture and, knocking John out of the camera's sight with a thunderous clap,"Don't do anything stupid little sister," Emmett warned playfully, holding a struggling John down.

"Emmett," John complained," Get off of me!" I laughed at the two brothers antics. Emmett gave me his best puppy dog eyes, which didn't quite match his enormous muscles, "But _Annabelle wants_ me to stay, she misses me too, you know!" He nodded at me as he said this, pleading with me everyway but verbally. I raised an eyebrow.

Emmett sighed in defeat and let John get up, who then punched him in the shoulder, the sound was like two boulders colliding. They both turned to face the door, which I couldn't see.

"Sorry Esme," The two boys said in unison, at a normal volume, apparently Esme had scolded them. Me, being a non-super hearing human, never heard her speak. I laugh at them, and John's face brightens at hearing me laugh.

"Tell Esme I say hi," I tell him once we make eye contact. Boy do I miss those beautiful gold eyes of his...

"I will," He promises. Kayla chooses this moment to barge into my room, she threw herself onto the bed, and groaned.

John smiles when he sees her do this, and chuckles softly, " Well hello to you too Kayla." She lifts her head a few inches off the matress, never turning around so that he can see her face, "Hi John." She drops her head back down. By now, Emmett has left John's room.

John laughs again. The sound is like music and makes me smile, "Practice was rough then?" He inquires casually. His expression is amused, he knows very well what happened at practice, and what happened after it too, but clearly, he looks forward to hearing Kayla's take on things. She sits up, and walks over to where I'm sitting at my desk and makes eye contact with John, "It sucked." She states, then she spins around on her heel, and plops back down onto my bed. I roll my eyes, I begin laughing when I see John doing the same. He smiles at me warmly. I miss him so much!

John interrupts the happy mood by frowning, "It's getting late." I try to look innocent, "Is it? I never noticed. Let's keep talking!" He sighs and stares at me with longing and sadness evident in his perfect features, "It's eleven your time, as much as I'd like to keep talking to you, you need to rest." I know saying goodbye is killing him, but it's killing me too! I'm not ending this call without a fight!

"I'm not tired though," I protest fighting back a yawn.

"You have soccer practice in the morning Belle... You need to sleep. I love you," His voice was so heartbreakingly sad that I wish I could've been there right then and there and hugged him, comforted him, anything.

I sigh,defeated, so much for putting up a fight, "I love you too." Just as I'm about to end the call, John speaks up, "Annabelle! Wait!" I pause and nod at him, urging for him to continue, " Stay safe...for me. And try to avoid Tom, best that you can, alright? I love you."

I smile at him softly, "I love you too," I say, repeating my words from earlier. He gives me a smile that completely dazzles me, he leaves me speechless.

"Goodbye," I whisper, as the screen of my laptop returns to it's normal backdrop, no longer is it his face magnified by the glory of the fullscreen button, instead it's a picture. A picture of me, and my mom, our hands are linked, and we're both smiling. I never noticed it before, but in this certain picture, in which she happens to be seven months pregnant with Amy, she seems thinner than I remember, her smile more forced, and her skin slightly paler than usual.

But that won't dominate my thoughts, not at the moment, all I can think of is John, all of his beauty and perfection, and his kindness, I think of everything. I wish we never said goodbye.


	5. Peanutbutter and FC

**Alright, time for another update! :) Remember; I own NOTHING Twilight!**

A week had passed since Alyssa shared her gossip about Tom and his wife, Lucy. Lately at practices Tom has been ignoring me completely, and when he isn't doing that, he's going harder on me then anyone else. Telling me to run faster, do another set of sit ups, lead the long four to six mile runs that we do as a team. I prefer it when he ignores me. But still, I don't understand. Why would he act like that? When I talk to him, he either doesn't answer or just gives me these one word answers that I absolutely hate.

After a week of that, we're brought to today. My grandma had to take my grandpa to one of his follow up doctor appointments. Since his heart attack, that happened just a little bit before Lucas and Gabe kindnapped me, he's been going to a lot of those. Granny is a little bit paranoid. Or a lot is more like it. Blake went home last week,so she's happy to have more living space now. She keeps a cool, non-caring exterior when it comes to the frequent doctor's visits, but in reality the fact that he had a heart attack scares her. I swear they go to the doctor every other week.

So today while they do that, I'm watching Amy, Lily, and Kelly. Right now we're in the middle of potty-training Lily. I've got to give my mom some credit for this one, potty training, _is a freaking nightmare._ Lily will come up to me saying how she didn't want to go, but it came anyways. Then, I have a huge mess to clean up. And a long drawn out lecture from granny on how I _should_ be cleaning it up, and that I'm doing it wrong.

"Watch them closely. You know as well as I do how much trouble these two are," Granny said as she got into her car. She rolled down the window of her duct-taped civic, and continued, "I haven't bought any detergent lately, try to keep Lily's pants dry." Meaning, don't let her wet herself. _Cause that's possible._ She is a very stubborn two year old. She absolutely _refuses _to wear "big girl" panties.

I give my grandma a big smile and answer," Sure thing," I turn to my grandpa, "Don't give the poor doctor a hard time okay?" He waves me off, instantly dissmissing the idea, but as they drive away he smiles at me and winks. I shift Amy's weight to my other hip.

"Who wants some lunch?" I ask, smiling at Kelly and Lily as Amy squirms in my arms. I walk them inside where Kelly and Lily immediately run to go sit at the table.

"Food! Food! Food!" They chant, pounding their tiny fists on the small table. With Amy in one arm, I quickly slice an apple and put the slices in a small plastic bowl to distract them while I make mac and cheese, before setting it on the table.

"Thank you Belle-Belle!" Kelly grinned at me. Lily just dug right in, never saying anything to me.

"Hey!" Kelly protests as Lily practically inhales apple slices, "Share!" She pushes Lily and Lily picks up an apple slice and hurls it at her face.

"Ow!" Kelly exclaims. Lily sticks her tongue out at her, which leads to Kelly narrowing her eyes at her.

"Food fight!" Kelly screams, louder than I thought possible for such a small child. I set Amy down on the floor, and she begins crawling away, but I barely pay attention. I have a food fight to stop.

"No! Kelly, Lily, stop!" I protest as their fight quickly esclates. Lily hops out of her seat and runs into the kitchen. Kelly pelts her back with apple slices while she rummages through the fridge. She turns around and moves on to the cupboard. Turning my back on Lily, I turn to face Kelly. I wrestle the bowl of apple slices from her fingers, much to her dislike.

Kelly narrows her dark blue eyes at me, "Asshole." My eyes widen in complete shock, but before I can scold her, something thick and kind of sticky hits me in the back of the head. I turn around only to get hit in the face by the same substance. A little gets in my mouth. Peanutbutter...

Kelly giggles and I struggle to keep my cool. Next thing I know Lily begins shouting. "Annabelle, Annabelle! Look at AMY!" She starts jumping up and down and points at my youngest sister. Who is halfway into the freezer. She's a fast crawler and small enough that she fits into it easily and she reaches back, giggling, to close the door. I run to the freezer as fast as I can while Kelly and Lily splatter and pelt each other with peanutbutter, milk, and assorted fruit.

"Amy!" I cry out, yanking open the freezer door. Once I have her in my arms again, I calm down. The two older girls have fled the crime scene by the time I turn around, and now it's just me and Amy. I sigh, taking in the mess before me. Half a gallon of milk is on the floor, and undoubtedly in someone's hair, and peanutbutter handprints decorate the walls, table, oven, and unfortunately, my hair. Banana peels stick to the wall, while blueberries have turned into purple blobs on the floor where they got squashed by two little pairs of feet. Several chairs are overturned and the fridge door is open wide, half it's contents close to falling out.

I retrieve my phone from the counter and snap a quick picture of the mess that I then forward to John, Kayla, and Emily. After the message has been sent, I stuff my phone into my pocket, and put Amy into her highchair. She starts crying almost right away. She is not exactly a fan of her highchair. But I have to clean. No matter how badly I don't want too.

I start off by by closing the fridge and putting it's contents back inside, before moving on to the milk. Amy's persistent cries continue as I mop up the spilled milk. I hear squealing from the garage and know instantly that that's where the two girls ran too.

My phone vibrates from inside my pocket, and I slip it out and put down the mop, glad to have an excuse to stop I sit down on one of the few chairs that are still standing before reading the text message. I was expecting it to be from one of the three people who I sent the picture too, but neither John, Emily, or Kayla have replied yet. It's an unknown number, but I open the message anyways.

**Peanutbutter isn't an attractive look for your hair. Neither is the handprint on your back. Speaking of backs, watch yours.**

** - F.C.**

I stand quickly and look around. Peering out the window above the kitchen sink I don't see anyone. I twist around and look at the back of my shirt. Sure enough, a tiny peanutbutter handprint decorates my white tanktop.

"Hello?" I ask searching the room, and looking out the sliding glass door a few feet away from the table.

"Is anyone there?" I ask. My phone buzzes once more and I hurriedly answer it.

**You wish I'd give up that easily.**

** -F.C.**

Who is F.C.? And why should I watch my back? What is going on?


	6. Up in Flames

**I'm going to try and update all of my stories tonight, since I work 8-5:30 all week, but no promises! And then I go to Dsineyland and have daily doubles for soccer at the highschool, so I am BUSY! But no worries, I'll update as much as I can.**

I pretend that I never got those creepy texts, and try to focus on the task at as I clean, I think, who could it be? I don't know anyone with those initials, the closest I can think of is my dad, Frank. Except, he's in jail. Maybe Reiley? We haven't been getting along lately, maybe she's trying to scare me... What about Tom, could my distant and rude soccer coach be behind this? He _was_ friends with my dad...

Amy continues to wail, she's almost five months old now. It's sad that she'll never grow up with her parents, her dad is a jerk who is awaiting his day in court, currently he's in jail, and her mom is dead. We just have one big messed up family don't we? Hard to truly say who is the most messed up. From my grandma's side of the story, she lost her daughter,her husband had a heart attack, and then she found out her grandchildren were being abused by her son-in-law.

I mop the floor, trying to ignore Amy's loud screaming. _This is going to take hours. _Giggling comes from the garage, and I think of something- why am I cleaning _their_ mess? Even if they are two and five, the least they could do is help! But just as I'm about to call their names and make them help, my phone vibrates again._Please don't be F. C again, please don't be F. C..._ I keep repeating that again, and again in my head.. I take a deep breath to prepare myself, and then open up a text from... Coach Miller?

_Grab your sisters and run. Don't look back, and meet me at the end of the street. You have five minutes._

What is going on? Just in case he isn't screwing around with me, I yank Amy out of her highchair, and it's almost funny how quickly she stops crying. It would be if this situation wasn't so dreadfully, and possibly, serious. I sprint into the gargage, and grab Kelly and Lily, and we run out the door. I mentally tell myself to remember to scold them later because, when I walked into the garage they were playing with matches. I swear those two will give me gray hair by the time I'm eighteen.

Together we run down the street. Amy is in my arms, giggling as she bounces in my arms as I run, while Kelly complains about my tight grip on her arm as I drag her and Lily down the street. We're almost here, Kelly is in the middle of complaining, when I hear _it._

You know that whoosh sound bottle rockets make after you light them? Just before you let them go? That sound carries to where we are, still running, and in the next instant, just as I turn around, my grandparent's tiny house bursts into flames. Tall, flames that shoot up, and up into the clear blue sky. Black smoke emits from the house, in thick clouds. From somewhere nearby, a little girl screams. I can only hope she wasn't near the house.

Lily screams too, but I shush her almost instantly, while Amy and Kelly cry. I'm fighting back tears myself by the time we reach the end of the street. Tom stands there, on the corner, just like he said he would.

"Let me take one," He says when we reach him. I let go of Kelly's hand, to afraid to let the younger ones go, and he leads us to a blue mini-van. Suddenly it dawns on me. The clothes I'm wearing right now, are all I have. And they're stained in peanutbutter, same with the rest of my sisters'. Kelly and Lily have fruit smashed on their faces and arms, and their hair and shirts are soaked in milk. What a sight we must be running from a burning building.

Now that I think about it, the only thing I have besides my clothes, is my phone. Speaking of the devil, my phone vibrates, I have another text message.

_You got lucky. And don't count on it happening again._

_ - F. C_

My blue-green eyes widen and I look up at Tom as he begins to drive.

"Where are you taking us? And how did you know we needed to escape?" His eyes show the same confusion as mine, clearly he didn't think I'd have any qualms about coming with him. But with the way he's been acting at practices lately, well, I've been thinking he was F. C... Although those obviously aren't his initials.

"I'll explain later. Right now all you need to know, is that for now you're safe. Though I doubt it'll last." Well that just makes me feel _so_ much better. Not.

"What do you mean?" I demand. He sighs and looks at me, his eyes have the saddest look in them and I think of his wife, Lucy, who died recently. _Did_ he kill her? Or am I not F. C's only stalkee?

"Not now. I'll explain when they aren't around," He says, motioning to my three bawling sisters. I ignore him and turn around in my seat. We're streets away now, but I can still clearly see the tall flames and black smoke coming from our former home. Where will we stay now? What will Granny and Grandpa think when they come home to _that? _They're already poor as it is, and with grandpa's heart attack, bills have been flying into the mailnox. Now, with four kids too look after, and all of their existing money and belongings charred, what will they-we- do? Once can only hope they have money in the bank.


	7. Unfortunate turn of events

**OKay so it's been awhile (blame daily doubles), BUT here it is. A nice, long chapter filled with drama and the promised mystery that the genre suggests. Many of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Sorry it's been so long, I'm rarely home thanks to highschool soccer practices!**

We drive into one of the richer neighborhoods, where mansions big and small are the majority. Amy is still crying and I haven't let her out of my arms since the house burned down. _That was so close. To close for my liking._ The owners of these mansions are very rich, and the varying in size homes are spaced greatly. We drive into the familiar neighborhood where Kayla and her parents live. They own a extremely successful restraunt chain and have lived here in their mansion for as long as I can remember. Kayla has a whole wing of the third floor to herself. Her bedroom has the perfect view of their large pool, and backyard. Kelly and Lily have never been here (or Amy) and they both look up in awe as the house looms in front of us.

It's tall, three stories, and the exterior of the mediterranean style mansion is stucco. The red clay tiled roof is gorgeous and palm trees line the winding driveway and leads us to both garages. When we pull up, Kayla is there underneath the arch that is at the beginning of her driveway. She isn't crying right now, but clearly was recently. Her dark blue eyes are red and puffy.

We step out of the car one by one, me last with Amy in my arms. Kayla runs to me and throws her arms around me, she hugs me as tightly as she can without squishing Amy. Kelly and Lily however, are in awe of the fountain and colorful flowers decorating the huge front lawn.

"Annie, he told me everything. I am _so_ sorry. If I had known-" Tom cuts Kayla off mid-sentence, "I haven't told her anything yet," He says. It's all he needs to say to shut her up. I really wanted to know what she's talking about. At first I just thought it was the fire, or explosion depending on how you look at it, but clearly theres something else going on. What's happening? I look to Tom, planning to ask him what she meant, but before I can he shakes his head. Kayla wipes at her eyes with her hands, and clears her throat, "Come inside. You guys can stay with us until your grandparents find somewhere else for the six of you to live."

Of course Kayla's parents would take us in, they're always doing these charity fundraisers. Are we just another charity case to them? Or are they doing this because I've known them practically my whole entire life? I'm hoping it's the latter. I hate it when people give me sympathy. We all follow Kayla inside and she gives me some clothes to change into since we're the same size. The girl's will need new clothes completely, and Kayla said the two of us can go shopping for them later- her treat. _Not like I have any money to spend on them anyways._

Tom insisted that there was no time for me to shower and get the peanutbutter out of my hair. He also insisted that the two of us had to talk and "plan our next move". What the hell? Kayla led us to a secluded room on the third floor, and once we were inside she gave me a quick hug before Tom kicked her out so we could talk. I'm incredibly nervous about what he has to say, and all I want to do, is call John. I want to pour my heart out to him, I just want to cry and let it all out.

He sighed deeply and rubbed his temples the way my mom used to when she had a headache, "I'm sure you have lots of questions-" I'm practically jumping out of my seat, "Yes! I do-"

He looks up at me with tired dark brown eyes, "But please save them for the end," He concludes, ignoring my outburst. Oh. I guess I have no choice but to be quiet until then. About a million questions are racing through my mind, what happened with our house today? Who the hell is F. C, and why on Earth, does all of these things happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?

"As I'm sure you know your father and I were good friends in highschool,-"

"You knew each other in highschool?" He glared at me in response.

"No questions, but yes, we did. Anyways so for a long time we remained friends. Then, this is years later mind you, your mother found out she was pregnant with Amy. She hadn't been feeling well for awhile and had a doctor's appointment coming up. By the time that appointment came around her symptoms were a little worse, but she knew about the new baby. She was excited and so happy to be a mother again. Especially since you loved the idea of becoming a big sister for the third time," He took a deep breath before continuing, " The appointment didn't go well. We had to take several tests for- for breast cancer." My eyes were practically the size of saucers. He _can't_ end here! Cancer? I look at him, begging with my eyes for him to go on and continue.

"The results were positive. She had cancer. But because of the baby, she refused treatment. The raditation would've killed Amy and your mom wouldn't listen to anyone's reasoning that she needed chemotherapy. She ordered our staff to not tell her children, namely you. Kelly and Lily wouldn't have understood. Frank knew however, and he hated how happy you were about the new baby, he saw it as you encouraging her decision." Oh. My. Gosh. It's my fault my mom's dead. She refused treatment, because of _me._ She died so _I_ could be happy. Why wouldn't she just accept the doctor's help?! But then Amy, the little sister I love and adore so much, wouldn't be here. No, it's not Amy's fault, it's _mine._

"After she, " He seemed to struggle with his words at this point in his story, "_passed,_ your dad was not pleased. I'd assume thats why the beatings started. And, yes I do know about that. You see, your dad is a cruel, awful, man. I'm ashamed to say I once called Frank my bestfriend. And it completely astounds me that someone as kind, gentle, and loving as your mother could ever have loved him. But that's besides the point. He told his closest friends this twisted version of how she died, saying you knew about the cancer and that when you had your cold right before Amy was born,you spent as much time with Casey as possible. Even though you knew she could easily catch anything, and get _very_ sick, _very_ quickly. So he gave our little group a name. You know it." I do? What does he mean? He told his closest friends bad stuff about me... Was he trying to turn them against me? Was my dad plotting something?

"I'm not following... What do you mean?" His brown eyes take on an even sadder look than before when I say that.

"I mean, he wanted us to help him kill you. He calls us his connections. Have you seen anyone following you lately or noticed anyting like that? I think it was one of the guys from this who blew up your house today." This can't be happening. _F. _C... _Frank's_ connections. He wasn't lying about his little "connections" in Orlando _was_ he?

"I've been getting strange text messages... From someone who calls himself 'F. C'," I admit. I'm staring blankly ahead at the wall in front of me, trying not to cry. My mom knew she was sick, that she shouldn't have been around me when _I_ was sick. But she did it anyways. Why?!

Something clicks in Tom's brain and his eyes flicker to mine, "_ Frank's_ connections," he says slowly. He pieced it together, just like I did, I guess the intials are only for me. Otherwise, he would've known the name wouldn't he? His eyes quickly regain their former look of deep and intense saddness.

"I'm a double agent I guess you could say... I've been trying to help you out. That's why I warned you of the fire. I told you as soon as I found out. I was so afraid you wouldn't listen to me," He admits. At least he warned me right? Tears now leak soundlessly from my eyes rapidly.

"This is all my fault. I practically killed her," more tears flow down my tan face as I say this to him. "No, it's not your fault. I was her doctor, I should've insisted. Although it really is the patient's choice..." He trails off. So thats why he quit his job at the hospital. Then, when he heard I was moving back he must've gotten the job as soccer coach, hoping I'd play. It'd make it so much easier to defend me when he saw me on that regular of a basis. But what about Lucy then? Is his wife really dead?

"Lucy. What about her?" I ask him suddenly. I took him by suprise and there's a long pause before he answers.

"Frank suspected that I was trying to help you, he always thought I'd quit his little group,so he kept a close eye on me before you guys moved. Lucy, faked her death. She's hiding out in the mansion we innherited from her parents years and years ago when we fist were married. The place is really run down and no one suspects a thing," He says. He seems very sad at the mention of her, and I wonder what it's like to have to convince the world you're dead. That must've been hard.

"Excuse me," He says a few long and silent minutes later. Tom gets up and leaves the room. Leaving me to my thoughts.

So today I lost nearly everything I own, found out it's my fault my mom died (no matter what anyone else says, I _know_ it's my fault), discovered that F. C is actually a group of grown men who are trying to kill me, and that Lucy Miller is actually alive. _Holy crap._ Kayla knows all of this too apparently. So now I know why my father hates me... I killed his wife. Boy is this one twisted turn of events. And all of it,is my fault.


	8. Coping

**Just a heads up, this chapter is kind of sad, and includes Annabelle trying to cope with everything she has learned, it's been a traumatizing day for her. It also jumps between Kayla, and Annabelle's point of view a lot. And Ella, is the name of Kayla's family's maid. thanks, and enjoy!**

I ran to the closest bathroom with my hand clamped firmly over my mouth as hot tears left trails down my face. Kayla called my name but I reached the bathroom before she could reach me and went in, slamming the door behind me. I locked it with shaky hands and slowly slid down to the ground, my back pressed firmly against the door the whole time. I put my head in my hands and cried.

**Kayla's POV**

I pound on the bathroom door with my fists, inside I can hear Annabelle's sobs clearly, and each time she inhales a shaky breath I cry myself. It's killing me to see her like this, she shouldn't be alone right now. I've clearly failed John... I was supposed to keep her happy, and safe... _What a __great__ job I've done at that. _My thoughts surprise myself. I'm becoming bitter. What she needs right now, is a supportive, understanding best friend. _Me._ Why is she locking herself away in there? I wipe a few tears away, everything that has happened to her this year.. It really sucks.

"Don't make me call John," I threaten her. Fully knowing she wants to talk to him, but also doesn't want him to worry. Which is impossible for that boy to do when it comes to her. She sniffles and I hear her clear her throat before she speaks.

"No... Don't bother him..." She trails off before bursting into tears once more. Her voice is so sad, and thick with tears that it shocks me and I have to take a minute to decipher what she says.

"Then let me in," I whisper, my lips pressed up against the door. I can almost see her shake her head when she mumbles a quick and teary "no". Fine. Then I'm calling him. I pull out my phone and immediately put it on speaker after choosing John from my contacts. Before I hit the call button, and officially call him, I try the door one last time. It's still locked so I go through with my plan.

**Annabelle's POV**

I hear the phone ring as Kayla patiently waits for John to answer. Gosh, being away from him _sucks._ Especially with everything that's happened lately. _I just want to go home. And that isn't Orlando, it's Forks. It's where John is._ His beautiful voice answers and I dread Kayla telling him. I'm still crying, although the tears have significantly slowed down by now.

"Kayla?" He asks, after she has said hello. _Don't do it Kayla, don't do it..._ It doesn't work. She starts talking to him.

"So, Annabelle, assuming she ever stops crying, has something to tell you." I am _not_ talking about this! I just want to forget, I wish I never found out.

"Crying? Why is she crying? Did someone hurt her?" Now he's all worried, way to go Kayla. I stand up shakily and try to ignore the red, tired eyes the mirror shows. I look like absolute crap with my peanut butter hair, and stained clothes.

"I knew it would work! John, no one hurt her. physically. Or on purpose! Well, almost physically, but her, Kelly, Lily, and Amy got away-" Kayla rambled on and on until I clapped my hand over her mouth and she gave me the phone.

"Hi John," I say, shocked by the sound of my voice. It's so rough and my throat is dry from sobbing as much as I have and I feel sick. There's a pause on John's end, and I can tell it hurts him that I am so sad.

"Belle? Are you okay?" He doesn't give me time to reply before asking me another question, "What happened?" He says in a much lower voice, almost in a whisper. I hand the phone back to Kayla and run back into the bathroom that has clearly became my hideout.

"John? It's Kayla again, I don't think she wants to talk about it," Kayla sounds so depressed. She turns the phone off speaker and talks again, "She really misses you, and today has been a rough day... Yes, I'll tell her. You're all she talks and thinks about John, she loves you a lot... No, she doesn't want you to be sad I guess..." I tune her out. I start the shower and peel off my sticky, stained clothes. Kayla won't care if I use her shampoo, she only has three bottles in _every_ bathroom. After my quick shower, I see Kayla has somehow gotten in and put clean clothes on the counter for me, I don't even want to know how she got in... I towel dry my hair after slipping into the white sundress she laid out for me. I walk to her bedroom, with my last few belongings in my arms as I carry them to Kayla's room, she'll undoubtedly give them to Ella to be cleaned.

When I walk in Kayla is laying on her stomach with her head on the end of her king sized bed, waiting for me. She smiles at me, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"It's too bad you cleaned up, I was going to take you to Wal-Mart to get clothes for the girls," She says, sitting up and immediately she moves her legs so she's sitting "pretzel" style. I sit on the end of her soft bed and ask, " Why does me showering change things?" She smiles again and replies, "Oh it doesn't. We're still shopping. It's just I was hoping you could go and inspire another people of Wal-Mart video," she says simply. I guess I would've looked bad. With peanut butter globs all over the place and a shirt with handprints from various foods all over it. She doesn't get the laugh she was obviously hoping for though, and her hopeful expression darkens.

"John's really upset you wouldn't talk to him," She says. She didn't have to say it. I know he is, and I am too... But I miss him, and I know he misses me too. When we talk to each other he shouldn't have to be comforting me. I don't say any of this, and Kayla shakes her head at me in disappointment. She leans forward and takes my dirty clothes out of my hands and stands up. "I'm going to give these to Ella so she can wash them. Be ready to go in about ten minutes."

Great. Now she's mad at me. Can't I do anything right? This time they're angry tears that fill my eyes. I get up and walk over to Kayla's desk, and grab a notebook from on top of a stack of papers. I grab it and go sit in a chair in the far corner of her room after grabbing a pencil, and angrily begin making a list.

**Kayla's POV**

When I get back to my room Belle is sitting in my chair, crying and writing. Is she crying because she's writing? I know her dyslexia makes it hard, she messes up letters a lot.

"What are you doing?" I demand, still mad at how she _refuses _to talk to me, or John. The poor guy is heartbroken because she won't open up to him. She looks up at meets my gaze with a glare, "I'm almost done." She angrily writes a few more things before tossing the notebook to me.

"What is this?" I ask, before looking. She looks up at me, " It's a list of things about me. Go ahead, read it." _If I can._ Although over the years I have gotten pretty good at figuring out what she means to write.

(**I'm not typing it the way a dyslexic person would write, that way it's easier for you guys to read)**

_I'm dyslexic._

_I'm stupid._

_It's my fault my mom died._

_Kayla is mad at me._

_My sisters have no mom or house because of me._

_Same with my grandparents ^_

_Reiley wants nothing to do with me._

_My dad hates me._

_John is far, far away, and is sad, because of me._

_And I screw EVERYTHING up._

Does my best friend _really_ believe these things about herself?


	9. Bring it fire crotch!

** DISCLAIMER:I own nothing that has to do with Twilight! AND I hope you all enjoy the long chapter!**

The fire, and me discovering the truth happened three weeks ago. Soccer tryouts are over, Tom put me, Kayla, Reiley, Alyssa, and Emily all on Varsity together. Today is the day of our very first game of the season, and Kayla just won't shut up about it. She _finally_ got me to talk to her, and to John about my mom, my dad, and the general suckiness of my life. In two days I have to be in a court room, for my dad's trial. Kayla is coming with me for moral support, and we leave after the game tonight. It's a Friday and there's no school Monday or Tuesday. Monday is a budget cut day, and Tuesday is a remembrance day from a school shooting that happened about seven years ago.

Right now the whole entire team is sitting on a bus as we begin our forty-five minute drive to our game. I do as I promised John, and call him after the driver starts the old yellow bus up, several other girls are calling their boyfriends too.

"Hello Belle," I can't keep the smile off my face as he answers, and Kayla rolls her eyes at my obvious giddiness. We make small talk for a few minutes before he finally asks what I know he's been dying to.

"When do you leave again?" He asks, I smile, I can't wait until we leave!

"About four hours. Tom says if we play good, he'll upgrade our seats to first class," he laughs, a musical sound and I sigh happily.

"Good, when you get here-" I cut him off when Tom and Coach Handes yell at us to get off our phones and to put our gear on.

"I have to go," I apologize, "But I'll let my 'blocks' down for the game, and I'll call you when it's over-"

"You mean when we win!" Kayla interrupts. I roll my eyes, and John and I exchange quick "I love you" 's and goodbyes, before I start putting on my shin guards. I look behind me at the rest of my teammates, and smile. We're all wearing our white jerseys, with the dark blue stripes down the sides, our shorts are the same dark blue as the stripes, and they also match our socks. Everyone wears the same white pre-wrap in their hair. Our ponytails swing as we laugh and joke with each other.

"Let's get some music goin' in this place!" Alyssa shouts. Tom shakes his head, and smiles slightly.

"Make your own music girls, get pumped!" He yells back. Kayla starts us off.

"Weeee are the champions! Nooo time for losers, cause weee are the champions!" She sings loudly. We all ignore how she's started in the middle of the song and start singing along.

"Of the world!" Our voices echo throughout the bus. Everyone but Reiley picks up the song from there.

"We're a soccer team! _Not _the cast of Glee!" She shouts to be heard over our singing, Kayla tries (and fails) to hit a high note, "My God!" Reiley exclaims, clapping her hands over ears. Emily is the one sitting next to her, and she puts an arm around her shoulders as we keep singing loudly. A few minutes later the song is over, and it probably would've been a while ago if any of us knew anything besides the chorus.

"You poor thing," Emily coos sarcastically, while Reiley glares and removes Emily's arm from it's place around her shoulders.

Coach Handes is a cranky old man, who lives to torment us with sprints and push ups, he stands up as we pull into Seaside High's parking lot. He claps his hands several times to get our attention.

"Listen up!" He barks, " Today we will be playing a _very_ physical, and talented team. Do _not_ disappoint me and Coach Miller. We know what you're capable of. Now get out there, and show us!" All of us girls whoop and a few of the girls take up chanting our schools name.

"Olympia!Olympia! Olympia!" We chant as we exit the bus and carry the ball bags, and water jugs out to the stadium we'll be playing in. When we reach the bench opposite the bleachers we all set down our water bottles and start stretching.

** *Several athletic warm ups later***

**"**Captains!" The refs call out just as I'm taking a hot on goal. Emily is our goalie, and my shot is fast, and hard to the top left corner of the goal. She jumps and barely misses it.

"Good try Em," I say just as she says, "Nice shot Annie,". I nod and run to the center of the field where the refs are waiting. Reiley, Kayla, and Alyssa are my fellow captains and they beat me there. The other teams three captains arrive a moment later, and we all introduce ourselves. One of the refs flips a coin, and they win it. They'll kickoff, and we are defending the side we're already on. Simple enough. We jog back to where the team is gathered on the ground while Tom tells everyone their positions, and who is and isn't starting.

"Reiley, sweeper. Alyssa, Left D, Kayla right mid, Annabelle, you and Jessica are our forwards," He says pointing at who he calls as he says their name. I tune him out since I already know my position. Before we go on to the field he calls me over to him behind the bench.

"Annabelle, I need you to watch out and be careful, okay?" He seems to be worried, and keeps glancing at the other team as they take last-minute swigs of water before going on the field, then he looks over at the full bleachers.

"Why?" I don't see the point. My dad is still in a cell, until Sunday at noon for his trial, so he can't be here... Is it someone else?

"Number 10," he whispers, "Her uncle is part of 'F. C', be careful. I don't know if she knows anything or not. But it certainly doesn't help that he's over there in the stands..." His voice trails off, and I spot the girl he was talking about. She is easily 6 feet something, and has wild flame colored hair. The announcer's voice startles me and he calls all the athletes out onto the field.

"Today, we have our home team, The Seaside Gulls, playing against the visitors, from Orlando, the Olympia Eagles! It's going to be a great game tonight Folks!" He went on to introduce our players, and theirs, before finally the game started.

Number 10 proved to be an aggressive player almost instantly. As soon as she touched the ball (she was a forward too), I did as we practiced and charged. Jessica stayed slightly behind me, so she can get what I miss. I went for the ball, but 10 put her butt between me and the ball, and I shoved her as best as I could with out fouling. She passed the ball backwards to her center mid, and the game continued at a fast pace.

**Some time later...**

There are twenty minutes left in the game and so far we are winning 4 to nothing. Two of those goals, are courtesy of _moi_. I scored two times back to back, the second one I dribbled in, prompting their coach to call a time out. He's red in the face as he speaks to them, while we use the time to drink water and wipe sweat off our foreheads.

"EW! I am _so_ sweaty! It's absolutely disgusting!" Kayla complains to Jessica, who scored one of the other two goals. Kayla also scored once. Jessica nods, "Me too! And number 10 is seriously pissing me off. She keeps elbowing me in the boobs! Did you see her hit Annabelle in the face? And Alyssa in the back?" Kayla nods, and the two shake their heads at the rude redhead.

** Third person POV.**

This was just embarrassing. To lose at home? Coach Clapp was disgusted with his team. And furious at the visiting one. Most of all though, he was mad at number four. She had just scored twice in a row, the Gulls were done by four, and their number one rank was in serious danger. Number four, he believes, is the biggest threat. After all, she has scored the most. The whistle blew, signaling the end of their timeout, and as she ran by he grabbed Danielle's hand and pulled her back.

"Something wrong Coach?" She asked, straightening out the wrinkles over the spot of her red jersey with the black number 10 on it.

He nodded. "Number four... That can't continue-"

"Well, maybe, her coach will sub her out," the red head suggested, cutting him off.

Coach Clapp scoffed, "He'd never do that. I need _you_ to take care of her. You've been very aggressive this game, and I like it. But I want more. Make her have to go out, okay? I want her on that bench!" He ordered. Danielle nodded, and went back to her position on the turf. The pretty blonde's teammate was kicking the ball, while she ran forward, hoping to receive it. _I'll take you out, legally, or not. _She thought threateningly. Annabelle ran after the ball, and so did Danielle. Annabelle got a touch on the ball and turned it, she started dribbling the ball towards the goal, _Not on my watch you don't._ Danielle thought as Annabelle's leg swung back to kick the ball.

Danielle rushed forward, and collided with Annabelle at a dead sprint. She ran a little behind her, so she'd hit and twist her outstretched leg. Annabelle's breath left her in one big rush, and she fell backwards. Danielle got up from the ground and ignored the whistle that was blown, signaling a foul, she stepped on her stomach/side area with her cleats several times. The whistle was being blown repeatedly, and Annabelle stood up, clutching her surely bruised side. Ignoring the fact that the whistle had been blown, she kicked the ball. It caught air immediately, and in her quest to stop it from gaining any more altitude, Danielle kicked her leg up as high she can, but missed and hit Annabelle in the side of the face,cleats first.

"That's enough!" The referee pulled out a yellow card and jogged over to her, while Annabelle rubbed the side of her face that took the impact.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tom yelled, "A Yellow card? Come on! That's a red card! Send her out of the game!" He yelled at the middle aged ref.

Danielle made eye contact with Annabelle, and spit at her. Missing her buy a few inches. This infuirated Kayla and she stomped over to the red head angrily.

"Hey, fire crotch!" Danielle whipped her head to the side as the angry blonde stomped over to stand in front of her.

"Yeah, you! Who do you think you are? Leave her alone!" The ref, tried to get the girl to go back, but she firmly stood in front of Danielle. Annabelle tried to get Kayla to leave too, but it was to no avail.

"I think I'm Danielle, _not_ fire crotch, and I also think you should be on your school's cheer team. Soccer isn't your forte darling," she said. Kayla's eyes narrowed, and she swung at the red head. Her fist got her square in the face, and her nose began to bleed almost instantly.

"Bring it fire crotch!" _This_ time the chubby ref pulled out a red card.

"Fouls all around!" He said. He motioned for Tom to come onto the field, and had him escort Kayla and Annabelle off the field. Danielle was also escorted off the field. One thing was certain, this is the most exciting opening game, ever to happen at Seaside stadium.

**Just so you all know, A yellow card means you did a very bad foul, and gets you sent out of the game for five minutes. A Red card is worse than a yellow card, and gets you kicked out of the rest of the game, and the next game too I think... And the fire crotch insult really happened in one of my games. My teammate called a girl on the other team fire crotch, except she didn't deck her too.. And sorry about the wait. I've been meaning to update my stories... This the one I feel the most motivation for, so it got updated:) and I made a face book page! I'm really stupid and made it a _profile_ so just look up Ariella Jones. I'll put pictures of what the characters in all of my stories look like, and post things about updates, and sequels. So friend my fan fic profile! :) **


	10. Princess Kelly

" You really shouldn't have punched that girl," I say, buckling into my seat. Kayla and I had just gotten in our seats, and were settling in for a long flight. Only my grandma was needed for testifying her and Kelly are sitting a few seats in front of us. My grandpa stayed back with Lily,and Amy.

"Someone had to teach fire crotch a lesson," She says, as she too buckles up and begins flipping through the provided magazine, _Sky Mall_.

"Kayla!" I exclaim, "Stop calling her that!" She rolls her eyes, and ignores me. Once we've been up in the air, for awhile, and Kayla has fallen asleep, Kelly comes to where we're sitting. The sun is setting and in her hands is a princess Cinderella costume she stubbornly sleeps in every night.

"Annie! I have to go potty! And I want to put my dress on," she wails. Since I have the aisle seat, I get up. Kayla's head had been resting on my shoulder, and now her head fell and she hit the arm rest. Kayla got a red card, so Tom took away our first class opportunity.

"OW! Shit!" She yells, earning some unwanted attention from our fellow first class passengers. Kelly screams, "YOU SAID A BAD WORD!" Kayla _never_ swears, and as I stare at her in shock, Kelly grabs my hand and tugs on it frantically.

"She said a bad word! She said a bad word! Rinse her mouth out with soap!" Kelly jumps up and down and a flight attendant makes her way over to our _very_ loud group.

"Come on Kelly, I'll punish her later," I glare at Kayla, before leading Kelly to the small bathroom to change. The space is cramped, and Kelly yanks her pants of as soon as we get into the confined space.

"Potty! Potty! I gotta go, I gotta go!" She yells as she hops the short distance to the toilet. I roll my eyes and take out her princess toothbrush and mint toothpaste, while she does her business.

"Sweet relief!" She exclaims, walking over to wash her hands. She completely forgot about the whole wearing pants thing though, until I tol her to get her costume on.

"It's not a costume! It's a _dress!_" She insisted.

"Costume."

"Dress!"

"Costume, _of_ a dress!" She glared at me and started putting it on. By now she has already brushed her teeth, and I put her toothbrush and paste into her small bathroom bag. While she gets dressed, I take a look myself. Kayla and I cleaned up about as well as we could; deodorant, lotion, perfume, and dry shampoo, and we both changed out of our uniforms. Now, I'm wearing skinny jeans, a cute green top Alice got me for my birthday, and some white sandals. My face is clearly bruised by 'fire crotch's' kick. You can see where her cleats hit me. The bruise is a greenish yellow color and runs from my hairline to my chin on the left side of my face. Thankfully, it's on the side of my face, and is not visible with my hair down. I'll just have to make sure I don't tuck my hair behind my ears or anything. Lifting up my shirt a little bit, I see that my side looks the same.

Kelly is done putting her Cinderella costume on, and takes me by the hand as I open the door and together we walk out. We're maybe halfway to where she and granny are sitting, when we're stopped by a flight attendant. She makes a little "awww," sound, and drops to her knees in front of Kelly.

"Well aren't you an adorable princess!" She coos. Kelly looks up at me and rolls her eyes, making me laugh. Briefly, the woman's blue eyes glance at me, before once more settling on Kelly. Reaching into her pocket, the woman pulls out a napkin and a pen. Smiling up at my sister, she smooths the napkin out, using her knee like a table. She uncaps the pen and holds it out to Kelly.

"Can I get your autograph princess Cinderella?" Kelly immediately rolls her eyes once more.

"Sorry, I don't 'ssociate with commoners," she says, walking past the attendant, who's mouth is now hanging open.

**Sorry it's short! Next chapter will be in Forks! What do you think John will say when he finally sees Annabelle again? What about Annabelle, how do you see her acting? Don't forget about the upcoming trial!**


	11. Enjoy the Moment

** It's been awhile.. My bad! I hope none of you are experiencing 'superstorm Sandy'. So I grew a brain and figured out how to make it a Facebook _page_ so like that for pictures of characters, and also as an extra way of chewing me out for not updating and whatnot. Also I put up a poll for this story, check it out! I'm thinking about having the La push pack enter the story. So let me know your thoughts!**

Not once during the flight did I have _anything_ remotely high in caffeine, but according to Kayla I'm acting like I've been drinking monsters since boarding. I'm just so incredibly excited about us landing and me _finally_ seeing John face to face!

"Would you _please_ stop bouncing!?" Kayla groaned. Unlike me, she is dead tired. Orlando time, it's going on nine o'clock. And we did come straight from a soccer game.. But here in rainy Forks, it's just now five. And we are just now landing! Kelly has since returned to granny and I'm sure she is being shooken awake by her right now. It felt like hours, but finally we're allowed to unbuckle. We're officially in Port Angeles, and I'm officially in the same building/general area as John. This is great! Slowly, we exit the plane. I get some-(okay a lot)-of dirty looks as we wait to exit the plane, luggage in tow.

Once Kayla and I are in the terminal we wait for granny and Kelly to come off the plane. A tired and grumpy looking couple exit and behind them I see the white hair of my grandma coming into view. Kelly lazily holds her hand and her plastic Cinderella tiara is askew. She rubs at one of her blue eyes with her free hand and yawns. The hot pink straps of her Tinkerbell backpack contrast with the pale blue of her dress. My grandma wears jean capris and a white and blue t-shirt which advertises our soccer team.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go!" I say bouncing slightly. I grab Kelly's free hand and begin dragging her forward. Kayla rolls her eyes and begins tugging her suitcase along. My grandma scowled after I said that, but followed me and Kayla anyways. As we speed walk out of the terminal she's muttering swear words under her breath. I make a mental note to yell at her for that later- Kelly has picked up swearing. _We're almost there!_ Soon we're on the escalator that will bring us down to baggage claim, and through the backside of security. I impatiently wait for the escalator to bring us to the ground level, and once we're off I immediately resume our fast pace. Once we're back in the main "lobby" type area, I scan the crowd for John.

It's almost funny how quickly my smile fades when I don't see him. Again I scan the crowd, looking for that short and curly brown hair, and of course those warm golden eyes. I look again. And again. And again. Not a Cullen in sight.

"I don't see him.. Them," I correct myself after trailing off. A strong feeling of disappointment hits me, and I struggle to think of another thing to say. Did John forget about me? Was he not as excited about this as I have been? I stand on my tiptoes to see over the heads of those taller than me. And in enter, two Cullens. Esme smiles warmly and waves, Carlisle sends a smile of his own in our general direction and nods his head in a greeting. I try to hide my disappointment when John doesn't enter behind them. As a matter of fact, they're the only two here.

"Annie!" Esme exclaims, giving me a hug.

"Esme! It's great to see you guys again," I reply, returning her hug. I greet Carlisle as well. But anyone can see how distracted I am.

"The others didn't come, dear." Esme explains when she sees me trying to see through the crowd of people. I look down to the floor and study my sandals instead of searching for him.

"Oh."

Suddenly cold, hard arms wrap themselves around my waist, coming from behind.

"Just kidding! Miss me?" Whispers the voice of my favorite Cullen. This is by far the cruelest joke ever. I turn my head and my green/blue eyes meet John's golden ones. It's been too long, and I forget about being mad that he tricked me, and instantly feel weak in the knees.

"You jerk," I breathe. He smiles lazily and I return it, not once does our eye contact falter. It's like it's just him, and me. His arms are around my waist, I'm leaning back into his embrace, and we just stare into each other's eyes, smile, and enjoy the moment.


	12. I miss her

** I know, I know, bout time I update! DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight, I do NOT own! :) Unfortunately.. Also, any ideas for couple names For John and Annabelle? Vote on my poll, and like Ariella's Fiction on facebook! :)**

**Jpov**

We were laying in my room, on the bed we got just for her. Tonight Annabelle would sleep in my room, and Kelly would have a 'slumber party' with Rosalie, Bella, Alice and Kayla. Right now I could hear her giggling as Alice curled her hair and Rosalie read to her from a Disney storybook. Annabelle and I were facing each other, she was comfortable and visibly relaxed on the large soft bed. No words were needed, we just stared at each other. I've been looking into her big eyes, that I can never decide if they're blue, or green. When she's laughing, they seem to be a striking emerald color, when she's relaxed or just going about her day they're the perfect mix, and there's no way of telling which color is dominant. But when she's sad, the way she is now, they are a beautiful blue. But why is she sad all of sudden? Maybe silence wasn't a good idea, it's left her alone with her thoughts. I brush back a blonde curl, careful of the bruise on her face left by 'fire crotch' and she gives me a fake smile. It doesn't reach her eyes.

"Annie, what's wrong?" I tried to keep my tone neutral. I hope it isn't her bruises that are bothering her.. Maybe Kayla had the right idea when she punched that girl. If that's why she's upset then I know I have a few choice words for her.

"It's nothing I can't handle John, don't worry about it," She replies, sitting up and leaning back against a pillow. I sit up too and stiffen. _'Nothing I can't handle.'_

"Well, it's something. _What's wrong Annabelle?_" My voice had a bit of an urgent tone as I empahsized the second sentence seeing her like this, so quiet, and broken _kills_ me inside. It hurts. She runs a small, delicate hand through her blonde curls and sighs.

"Its just-" she took a deep breath and her eyes looked bluer then I've _ever_ seen them, " I miss her! I miss my mom. I miss her laugh, her smile, the way she always rubbed my back when she'd hug me, or how she'd only eat the blue M&M's and then would give me the rest, or how she always knew _exactly_ what to say, and how she'd bake cookies so when came home from school they'd be there for me, and how she always called me belly button in front of my friends. It would make me _so_ mad at her-" At this point I cut her off. She was fighting back sobs, and I moved closer to her, and wrapped her in my arms. She cried into my shirt while I whispered into her ear. Every once in a while she'd say ' it's not fair', 'why did she have to die?' and similar things. But mostly, she blamed herself. And that's what kills me. How could someone so beautiful, and perfect, and sweet have gotten stuck with such rotten luck? And _why_ does she blame herself? What hurts me the most is how much she hates herself, and how inconsolable she is. No matter what I say, it doesn't seem to be the right thing. The rain poured outside as her tears flooded from her eyes. I held her close and hummed to her, stopping to kiss the top of her head or forehead every few minutes. I held her, and rocked her back and forth until her tears finally stopped.

She pulled back, wiping her eyes, "Thank God for waterproof mascara." She muttered. Then her eyes widened, "John! Oh, I'm so sorry I completely ruined your shirt!" It's true that my shirt was wet where her face had been, all nuzzled into my neck and having rested on my shoulder, but I don't care. I laughed lightly, "Only you and Alice would care about that. It's a _shirt_ I have plenty more of them, and Esme does the laundry everyday anyways. Don't worry about it," I say, leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the lips. She smiles at me, and this time, it's a lot closer to reaching her eyes. "Oh, come here." I pull her into my side and she rests her head on my shoulder. I listen to the steady beat of her heart and play with one of her curls, she is so impossibly perfect.

"I'm sorry." She says suddenly.

"Why? Annabelle you've done nothing wrong!"

"Here we are, seeing each other for the first time in months and I spend it crying." She was clearly frustrated with herself-again. Though more angry than sad.

"You aren't ruining it, as cheesy as it is, I'm just happy to be here with you. I love you Belle." She moves so our faces our inches apart.

"I love you too." Then I kiss her.


	13. I Will Not Hit My Father

**Sorry about the major delay guys.. To make up for it this is a long one! :)**

Esme ushered me out of the car, my grandma following closely behind. I got out and was inbetween John, and Kayla, both holding my hand.

"We'll be right there, stop worrying Annie," Esme said. Her and Carlisle had just dropped us off in front of the courthouse in Port Angeles and would be parking the car, and then coming inside. Today is the day of my dads trial. My heart is pounding, and the only other time I've been this scared was over the summer when I 'fell' out of my window. My court appointed lawyer, whose name I can't bother to remember led us to our seats in the courtroom, and a minute later Carlisle and Esme took their seats. John had to leave to go and sit by them, and so did Kayla. Only granny, Kelly, and I had to stay with the lawyer. I doubt Kelly will be called forward as a witness, but she has to be here with me since shes one of the kids he's being accused of abusing. Lily, and Amy are too young to even be considered to testify.

The judge called the court to order and I was sent to the stand where I'd testify against him. I walked up shakily and took the oath. before sitting down. My lawyer would be asking me questions, and later _Frank's _lawyer would cross exam me.

"Annabelle Margaret Jones," I cringe at the use of my hated middle name, "Is Frank Dustin Jones your father?"

"Yes."

"And he beat you, multiple times was it?"

"Yes, he did it a lot."

"A simple yes or no will suffice," _Well then._

"Did you ever see a doctor after a beating, for injuries sustained from it?" One of her bushy eyebrows shot up over her thick black glasses as she asked the question.

"_Yes,"_ I'm sure to put emphasis on the word this time, and she arches another black brow.

"Your honor that will be it for now, I've made my point." What? That's it!? Glad I'm not paying her.. She takes her seat and the judge has Frank's lawyer stand and begin to question me. He's a middle-aged man, with a bushy mustache and an expensive looking suit. He clears his throat loudly, and paces the marble floor in front of me.

"Mr. Jones beat you?"

"_Yes,_" We've been over this! "And my sisters." I add. He nods.

"How often?" _Pretty damn often dipshit._

"Daily."

"Now, on a scale from 1 to 10, how bad were the beatings _usually_." Meaning don't mention the forced car accident, or window incident. Of course.

"I'd say a 7." He stops pacing and looks at me.

"You'd say a 7.." He muses. One hand plays with his mustache, and suddenly he jumps to life and fires off another question.

"How many times did you go and see a doctor for an injury sustained from a beating?"

"Twice.." I was really hoping he wouldn't ask that question.

"You only went to a doctor twice? Yet the beatings were usually ranked a seven? What did you tell the doctors about how you got your injuries?"

"I said I fell..." I say slowly, realizing his point.

"So you only went to the doctor twice, and never said my client was the cause?"

"No."

He looks to the judge, " So there's no medical evidence.. One more question your honor." Then he looks at me, "Now, the worst injury you got and saw a doctor for, where were you living at the time?" The worst injury.. Hmm, stitches, or his little car crash stunt? Definitely the crash.

"I lived in Forks, Washington sir." He smiled, "That's all of my questions your honor." I was allowed to take my seat, and Frank took my previous place after taking the oath. My dads lawyer asked the basic questions at first, Annabelle is your daughter? _Yes._ Her worst injury she saw the doctor for happened in Forks.? _Yes._ Then he got to the questions the jury cared about.

"Did you ever beat any of your children?"

"No, sir." _Liar!_

"When did Annabelle start accusing you of child abuse?"

"When we moved to Forks and she met her boyfriend." I smile slightly at the mention of John. John... I wish he was sitting here next to me.

"How do you think she got the injuries claiming to be your doing?"

"Well, sir, I think it was the same way she got the ones she has on her face now." From soccer?

"And how is that?" From soccer.

"She never was sore or marked with bruises before she started dating him." _You didn't. Don't you dare..._

"Are you saying he hits her?"

"I believe so." He even looks like he might cry.. I hate him.

My arms shoots up. The judge looks confused, extremely so, but calls on me. "I'd like to have your permission to approach the bench sir." He looks beyond puzzled, "Why?"

"I need to hit something." I look at my dad. The judge shakes his head, granny snickers, and my lawyer, bushy-brows, elbows me in the side. _Ow. _I'm warned to not say anything like that again, and Frank's lawyer is told to continue.

"And how does that make you feel? Knowing what you do about her relationship."

I never knew my dad could act. His eyes begin to tear up and he wipes them away, then looks into my eyes,"It makes me sad.. As a father you always wish for the best for your child, and it breaks my heart that my daughter doesn't have that." John IS the best, _father._

_I will not hit my dad. I will not hit my dad. I will not hit my dad. I will not hit my dad. I will not hit my dad. _

_"10,"_ I whisper, "_9"_. Slowly I work my way through counting down from 10, and curl and uncurl my hands into fists at my side. I look to bushy-brows and try communicating with her through thought. _Object! Say, "I object your honor!" Do it bushy-brows, do it! _She must not be able to read minds unlike Edward.

"The jury will now meet and give their verdict later. Court adjourned." He beat his little mini-hammer twice on the stand. _Frank_ and his lawyer were seated. I guess I missed the final questions. As everyone began to mill around, I found Kayla. I'm mad and she knows it, "Well if that just wasn't the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard," She said. This is why she's my best friend. She gets me!

**Don't hate me.. More to come soon! I have time for once!**


	14. Important AN sorry guys I hate these too

** I've decided that I'm not as happy with Still Beating as I once was, and I want to rewrite it! The basics will be the same, but I feel like the story could use some fine tuning. I haven't even updated this sequel, The Millers' House, in a long time because honestly, I think it sucks. It's a piece of poo on a stick. So I have officially decided to re-do Still Beating. It will be posted as it's own story, so look for it! And I will not be updating the sequel to the original story for awhile because of this. My other stories should be updated soon, but because of an injury I just got over (to my right hand/wrist), nothing has been updated recently! Thank you so much, each and every one of you. :)**


End file.
